The present invention relates to a biological information monitoring system which performs a warning output based on an alarm signal indicative of an abnormality of biological information (vital alarm), that indicative of an abnormality of an apparatus or a sensor (technical alarm), or that indicative of an abnormality which is noticed by the patient and is informed by operating an apparatus such as a nurse call apparatus, and more particularly to a biological information monitoring system in which a notification is issued in the case where a warning output due to an alarm signal is not adequately performed, thereby preventing an unexpected situation from occurring.
As a system of this kind, JP-A-2009-510631 discloses the following related-art system. In the related-art system, in the case where a caregiver, nurse, or the like who is the observer of the patient does not perform, for example, an operation of pressing an acknowledge button in response to occurrence to a warning state, a reminder tone of large volume is output from a speaker for performing the warning, or another speaker different therefrom.
In the related-art system, however, there is a problem in that the function can be stopped by, for example, an operation of reducing the sound volume. Recently, particularly, the sound volume of a warning system used in a medical site is reduced, and hence there arises a case where the observer fails to notice a warning.
The above-described related-art system cannot cope with a problem in that, when there is a failure in a transmission path of an alarm signal for outputting a warning output, the warning output is not performed.
In the case where the observer is in a noisy environment, moreover, it may be supposed that, even when a warning output is performed at an adequate sound volume, the alarm sound cannot be heard.